


cuz i still got your t-shirt do you want it back?

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barely Mentioned Daddy Kink, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Ryan is a little Shit, Sharing Clothes, Top Shane Madej, Workplace Sex, gratuitous mention of size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Shane really REALLY likes Ryan wearing his clothes
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 447





	cuz i still got your t-shirt do you want it back?

**Author's Note:**

> also known as: Ryan riding Shane on set wearing nothing but his flannel that's it that's the whole fic
> 
> zee you absolutely enabled this and i'm so glad you did
> 
> find me on twitter because i guess i'm owning up to the fact that i'm back to writing rpf @_AMAMOT
> 
> title is from the song tshirt by gnash

It had been a hectic morning, with Shane’s alarm not going off and they both had to rely on Ryan’s later one. With a hurried and shared shower, they managed to get to work on time. But it wasn’t until Steven pointed it out that Ryan was wearing one of Shane’s flannel shirts.

After that, Shane seemed to be unable to keep his eyes and hands to himself. Everytime Ryan sat back to relax a second, he saw Shane’s eyes on him through his peripherals. They weren’t necessarily against PDA at work, but Shane had been pulling Ryan into him at every opportunity and kissing the top of his head. 

It wasn’t until they sat down in front of the camera at Ghoul HQ that Ryan was hyperaware of Shane touching him and crowding a bit more into his space. TJ was giving them a slightly raised eyebrow from behind the camera. Ryan shot Shane a sharp glance and he seemed to back off slightly, moving his large hand down to rest on Ryan’s thigh instead of his forearm. 

It went fairly smoothly, at least from the perspective of the camera. But under the table, Shane was stroking Ryan’s thigh higher and higher until he was brushing straining material with his thumb on each upstroke. Ryan’s next sentence was spoken an octave higher before he finally trailed off with a moan through gritted teeth.

“Alright. Cut. We’ll-  _ fuck _ \- we’ll continue later this afternoon.” Ryan panted out as Shane gave up on the pretense and just cupped his cock through his pants. 

“You lot might want to get out of here or you’ll see something you might not want to see.” Shane said in a voice that was almost a growl.

The crew all hastily shut down their equipment and flew out the door, Devon locking it from the outside. They had barely heard the click of the lock in place before Shane pulled on Ryan’s wrist and yanked him towards him. 

“What’s-  _ Shane _ , fuck.- What’s got you all worked up?”

“You know I see all the posts of pictures and gifs that show how much smaller you are than me, but I don’t always see it in real life.” Shane said as he started to unbutton Ryan’s pants. “But that shirt hangs off you like a dress.”   
  
“You like that?” Ryan asked breathlessly.

“Yeah baby. I do.” Shane said as he pushed Ryan’s pants and underwear together. “Like the public announcement that you’re mine too.”

Ryan just whined and leaned back against the desk as Shane took his hardening cock into his large hand. His hand was just a bit to dry but it made the friction incredible and Ryan was leaking and moaning in no time. He keened when Shane took his hand away.

“Shhh baby. It’s ok, Daddy’s just gonna get his cock out for you to sit on, kay?”   
  
“Yes.  _ Yes. _ Please.” Ryan panted out. He squirmed to get his pants off over his shoes and jerked himself off lightly while Shane fished his erection out of his zipper.

“Be a doll and find the lube that we hide in the drawer?” Shane asked as he started fisting his cock.

Ryan scrambled to find the travel packet of gel and passed it with hands that shook with anticipation. He straddled Shane’s still-clothed legs and ground himself forward so their cocks brushed together. With a hiss Shane took both their lengths into his large hand and stroked together with the slick of the lube making Ryan toss his head back in pleasure. His other hand reached around to intrude Ryan’s hole with two fingers, quickly working up to three. 

Finally, Shane slicked himself up liberally and held himself at the base while Ryan positioned himself over and rubbed his entrance over the head a few times.

“Don’t be a brat.” Shane hissed. He took the other hand onto Ryan’s hip and began guiding him down until their hips were flush. “What a pretty picture you make, baby.”   
  
Ryan was flushed down to his chest, Shane’s flannel open and hanging off of his body while his legs were spread over the chair they were both sitting on. 

“You like me in your clothes, big guy?”    
  
“Yeah Ry, I really do.” Shane said with a roll of his hips upward to press further in to Ryan. 

Ryan threaded his hands through Shane’s hair and kissed him hard, letting their tongues press into mouths right away and began slowly lifting himself with his thighs. Shane tried to move a bit a few times, only to be deterred by Ryan’s fingers tightening in his hair as he continued to ride Shane infuriatingly slowly.

“You fucked up big guy.” Ryan said as he fucked himself on the very tip of Shane’s cock. “You only just gave me another way to tease the Shit outta you.”   
  
Shane’s head was tilted back and Ryan was pressing kisses onto his exposed neck but Shane let out a moan that was almost a growl and stood up, holding onto Ryan’s thighs and walking back to lay him down on the desk.

“Well baby then I’ll just have to remind you what happens when you’re a little tease, huh?”   
  
Shane held Ryan’s hips tightly and drove into him hard, making Ryan scream out but bite at the sleeve of the flannel to muffle it. Shane grinned wickedly and began pounding into Ryan until he was begging and grabbing at the table with sweaty hands. With a bit lip Shane groaned and came inside Ryan, filling him hotly and completely. Without missing a beat he reached down to jerk Ryan off while still inside him. Ryan only lasted a few strokes before shouting and coming onto his chest and partially onto the now-besmirched flannel. 

“Think this shirt is cursed now.” Ryan commented lightly after they had both come down from their highs. He wiped himself off a bit with the soft fabric.

“I think it was cursed when you made us try and summon a goat demon in the middle of the woods.” Shane snarked back, slipping out of Ryan and wiping his cock on the shirt as well.

They were getting dressed again when Ryan realized that he didn’t have anything else to wear that day.

“Don’t worry little guy, I’m sure I can lend you something.” Shane said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m back on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
